Enemy or Friend
by MangoMandarin10
Summary: Toushiro's friend/rival Lala -Lay-Luh- is back. Well, this is bad. Especially for seritei and the shinigami that reside there. Only people that know them from when they were younger know this. Like Renji. He still can't get over the fact that she's back.
1. begining

О╩© 

Summary:Captain Hitsuguya unespectingly runs into an old friend. Theyre complete opposites, but somehow were best friends.Though he wont admit it, he needs her help.

* * *

Im cornered. I didnt think this hollow was that strong. Well, it isnt. My leg is still bleeding a littel bit from the other hollow a couple minutes ago. What am I talking about! Its bleeding alot! All man, its fisten to attack! As she was preparing to strike, a figure slew the hollow with one stroke of his zanpakto. When he turned around, she knew who it was. Toshiro Hitsuguya. Oh, she knew him alright. Better than anybody else in fact! According to the look on his face, he more than likely remembered her also. Before she could say anything, he said her name. "Lala?" "Is that you?" 

"No, im just someone who looks like her."Lala said sarcasticly as she sat down to look at her leg. It was bleeding even worse. "I just saved your butt!" "You Could.." She cut him off. "Not if I die of blood loss!" she snapped. "I know im gonna regret this.'' he said as he picked her up. ''What are you doing?" she asked him. "I know someone that can patch you up. Just sit there and keep quite. Im not in the mode for your smart remarks.'

At Mr. Hat and Cloths store

"Luitenant , wheres Captain Hitsuguya?" asked Rukia sitting down. "Probably...mmm...well...mmm...honestly, I dont know." said Luitenant Rikaku Masumoto. "Hes been late alot lately." "Maybe he has a girlfriend. I wouldnt doubt him being a player." said Mr. Hat and Cloths. "I agree." said Ichigo. "What? Look, girls might be different but boys start liking girls when theyre his age. Well, I did." "Trust me Ichigo, you have a little bit before youre his age." Ouduichi said . Ichigo looked at her and said, "You know what I mean." Luitenant Masumoto giggled and said, "Hes probably with your sister Karin. He took a big interest in her. Come to think of it, she didnt just hate him either." Ichigo got this drop dread look and said, "You better be joking." "Looks like I hit a sore spot." said Rikaku giggling. As if laughter was a contaegeous virus, everyone started laughing hysterically. "Oh, calm down Ichigo im sure hell be moving on to the next girl soon enough. Like you said, hes probably a player." Rengi Arabi said creating an even bigger uproar. "Rengi, i gonna..'' Ichigo started to say when Captain Hitsuguya himself came in.  
"Captain..whos the girl?' asked the luitenant. Like it was some signal, everyoe stopped what they were doing to look at the captain. In his arms was a girl around his age with shoulder length hair and a large, deep cut in her right leg. "Forget who she is for now and ask questions later. Right now shes hurt and I would appreciate it if you would bandage her up"  
Minutes Later

No one said anthing to the captain. It was complete silence out in the open, but you could tell evryone was deep in thoght.  
15 years. 15 years ago. It seems so long ago. I remember it clearly though. The day she left that is. I mean when she first left, it was like she was on a vacation. A very long vacation. One day, it hit me. She wasnt coming back. Seeing her again...

Im sorry the first chapter is so short. Im even more sorry to leave it like that. Its just that this is my first fan-fic and Its 2:17 in the morning and Im tired. I promise itll get better. Dont give up on me now.

* * *


	2. Oh no

_What do I do now? What am I suppose to say to her? _Toshiros thoughts were interupted. His luetinant walked out of the room they were taking care of Lala along with Rukia by her side.

Luetinant Matsumoto sat down by her captain and simply asked ,"Who is she?" Her captain was quiet for a second, but reluctantly answered her. "Lala Yamamoto." He had tried saying it low so nobody else would hear him, **ESPECIALY **Renji. Unfortunately, he did.

"You dont mean...Please tell me you dont mean her!" Renji said with alarm. "Who is her?" asked a confused Ichigo. "Lala Yamamoto, thats who!" yelled Renji still very alarmed. "Lala Yamamomto, Lala Yamamoto, where have I heard her name?" started Oduichi."Thats it! Captain Yamamotos grand-daughter. I remember when she was just a child. She cant be any older than Captain Hitsugaya over here."

"Hey Hitsugaya, didnt she disappear about 25 years back?" asked a confused Renji. Toshiro began to speak, but Renji cut him off. That was happening alot lately."I mean I was thrilled when she left, but it was strange how she left so quick." Toshiro started to say something again , but as cut off again. This time by Rikaku." Why do you dislike her so much, Renji?"

"Well its simple really. She was better than any boy at boy things. She could run faster, ate sloppier,was a better fighter, more sly, could trick you out of anything, and worse of all a practical jokester. Even worse, she was friends with Captain Toshiro over here. Everywhere you turned, there they were, causing trouble. Since she was the head captains grand-daughter, she could go anywhere in the academy and anwhere in the seiretei. Captain Yamamoto wanted her to get the full experience of the captain meetings and her future studies at the academy. captain hitsugaya could go with her because he was as you know the prodigy child. Them two caused so much trouble. They were what you could say best enemies."

"Why would you say best enemies?" asked Chad.

Renji answered like he knew everything about them. Toshiro was getting tired of it bit by bit. "They constantly fought about everything. they couldnt go one minute without arguing. They were complete opposites. Seriously. They set this goal, more like a bet really. They competed at everything, tring to beat one another. Though they diddnt think about it, they were really just building their strength and spiritual pressure . They never beat each other though. they always tied. Even in the academy, they were at the top of my class, yes my class, with the same average. They both got in the 10 squad. Not only were they opposites,but so were their zanpaktos. Hitsugayas matched his personality. Ice. Lalas matched her personality. Fire. They..." He wasnt able to finish because a shoe came flying through the air and hit him square in the face.

"Im tired of hearing you telling **_my_** story like you know all about me. Im prettie sure Toshiro is about to bust over there to." said a girl standing by the door holding another shoe in her hand ready to through it at Renji also. She had shoulder length brown hair, light brown/hazel pair of eyes and fair skin. She couldnt stand right because of her right leg that was bandaged up. Though she didnt show it, she had to be in pain.

Toshiro looked at her a second then said, "Do us all a favor and go to sleep. Though your not showing it I know youre in pain. And when your in pain, your ill,and when your ill, you can get so mad that you can kill someone.

Renji started yelling frantically, "She heard me! Oh no! You see, I just told you guys ho she was and what she was like and next thing I know I get hit by a shoe! Shes gonna kill me! Shes gonna..." She hit him with the other shoe.

"My head and leg both hurt very badly," she said as she sat near Toshiro, "and if you dont get quite, I will kill you.

Renji gulped.

"I cant believe my eyes or ears!" started Ichigo," Hes quite! Man , youre gonna have to come more often!"

Just then, Thanks For the Memmories by Fall Out Boy came on. It was Lalas cell phone.

She answered it starting with this:

Lala: Im not in the Mood so what do you ...

A.j.:** Where Are You At!**

Lala: That is none of your bisnuss. DID YOU JUST SCREAM AT ME!

A.j.: Hell Yeah! You were suppose to be here 25 minutes ago!

Lala: Where ?

A.j.: The skatepark where else!

Lala: YOU SCREAMED AT ME FOR PRACTICE! JUST PRACTICE! IM ABOUT TO TRACK YOU DOWN AND BEAT YOUR...

He cut her off. Now she was pist.

A.j.: You forgot! Tonight your suppose to skate board in the finals!

Lala jumped up and imediatly fell to the ground. She forgot about her leg, and when she jumped up it reopened again and she gave out a small.

Lala: Im sorry A.j. butt I cant Go tonight.

She hung up on him and after a few seconds grew dizzy and fell out from loss of blood.

* * *

Next Time: Toshiro explains the Aizen ordeal to Lala. And after 5 years of tring to beat Aizen they suceeded a ouple of days before. Since the 10 squads job is done who all is going back to the seiretei?

* * *

Please Reveiw 


	3. rain

Hey everybody, i'm back! I've been doing some research and i'm gonna try my best to spell everybody's names right. I also thought about the name "Lala". It's pronounced like "lay luh". I know that's not the way to pronounce a word, but anyways here's chapter 3!

* * *

She heard the rain pounding on the roof. That's the only thing she heard. As she sat there listening to the rain, in someone else's room, someone else's bed, everything came back to her. She started to get up, but felt this sharp feeling in her leg. She decided to wait a little longer, at least till the rain stopped.

* * *

_What is taking so long! Why hasn't she woken up yet!_ Toshiro had been up for two and a half days now, and Lala stil hadn't woken up yet. _I know she's a rock solid sleeper and all, but this is rediculous! I mean if she had been seriously hurt, I would understand. It was just a small cut to the leg. Okay, maybe it went all the way up her leg, but stil! All she did was step on it the wrong way and she's knocked out for pratically three days! _

He was now pacing back and forth, back and forth. His leutenant was getting very agravated. She finally said something. "PLEASE stop pacing back and forth captain. It is very nerve wrecking." Rangiku said with a bit of irratation in her voice. Toshiro did not notice. He was to wraped up in his own thoughts.

_I don't know how she can sleep. It's raining cats and dogs out there! The rain just... wait!_

"SHE'S AWAKE!", yelled Toshiro, very, very, angrilly. "SHE COULD HAVE HAD THE DECENCEY TO LET US KNOW!"

Toshiro went through the door and started down the hall, leaving a very confused room of people.

* * *

FLASHBACK

Toshiro was sitting in a tree watching a certain young girl sleep up against the very same tree down below him.

_How can Lala sleep all day long like that? She sleeps like a rock, no harder than a rock. I could go get a pail of water and dump it all over her, and she still wouldn't wake up. I'd probably get the hell beat out of me when she finally did wke up but still._

A flash of lightning lightened the evening sky. Seconds later , a roar of thunder sounded off and it started to rain. Toshiro was thinking _Just great' _as a shoe hurled towards his head. He looked down to see the once sleeping girl standing up right , missing a shoe.

"Hurry up unless you want to be soaked," said Lala as she picked up her shoe. Next thing he knew, she was gone. Everything was alright though, he knew where she was going.

He caught up with her at her "Secret Club House" which was actually just a roof with no walls. She was sitting against one of the posts holding her knees, just staring into the rain.

* * *

_Everytime it rained_, _no matter when it was_, _she would stop what she was doing to watch the rain_. _Even sleeping_. _That was the only thing_ _she would wake up for_, _even if she was tired and didn't want to_Toshiro thought on his way to Lala's "room".

* * *

FLASHBACK

"Why do you do that?" Toshiro asked as he sat beside Lala.

"Do what?" asked Lala staring at the rain.

"Stop what your doing just to look at the rain." he said.

"I don't know what you mean." she said still lookin at the rain. It was really annoying Toshiro now.

"Lala, the only thing besides the rain that can wake you up is you. Considering the fact that you are the only one that can make you do something, it's like the rain has you under some kind of spell." said Toshiro trying to make sense of what he was saying so she could understand. He didn't know what it was but she loved the rain for some reason.

"It's to good to miss. I can't help but watch it." Lala said not taking one glance at anything else.

* * *

She heard the door open. She hoped it wasn't Toshiro, pleaded for someone other than Toshiro.

_With my luck_, thought Lala, _it's most likely Toshiro. All I can say is, he better not say anything . I'll knock him into the next century if he says anything._

To her surprise, he said nothing. To everyone on the other side of the door's surprise, he said nothing. These people included: Rangiku, Renji, Ichigo, Kiskue, and Jinta. For these were the only people stupid enough to try a stunt like this. They all knew of Captain Hitsugaya's temper, and pretty sure if caught would be turned to ice, but were to interested to care. If they thought Toshiro was bad, wait till they got a taste of Lala's temper. Only one knew of her temper other than Toshiro, and made sure he had no regrets before he died, again. He usually wouldn't dare tempt Lala, but this was an acception. There was only just a once in a lifetime chance to catch a reunion between the two, and you can bet he wasn't about to miss it.

The rain had started to slow down and would stop any second. The moment it did...

SWOOSH. WAM. CRASH. POUND. BOOM.

Everyone on the other side of the door quikly opened it up and ran inside. Everyone except Renji. He wasn't that dumb. Maybe he can get away with this one and maybe, just maybe, live to see tomorrow. If no one ratted him out that is. He silently made his way to the other room and sat down by Rukia. Everyone that was smart enough not to try to spy, wandered what the hell was going on.

* * *

When they came in, all were surprised at what hey saw. The child prodigy, famous captain of the tenth squad, was now sprawled out on the floor in a headlock. Oh, anyone could tell Lala was pist. Didn't have to be a genius to know that. The question was, why?

Suddenly, Toshiro had then flipped Lala on her stomach, and was sitting on her back. Toshiro yelled just as suddenly.

"I let you sleep for practically three days, slay all your sections hollows, get news that I have to stay here untill you're well enough to fight again while Matsumoto, Ikkaku, and Yumichika get to go back, and this is the thanks I get. Ididn't even say anything.

Lala pulled him by the hair of the head and held him down. Yah, she was pist. Even Kisuke was surprised a bit by not only Lala's actions, but Toshiro's as well. You wouldn't think he would use such force on a girl. Though they looked like teenagers, they were defenitely acting like children.

"The key word is yet, Toshiro. I know you were about to say something smart and get me mad, so I just might as well go a head and start it up!" yelled Lala. She then got a very confused look on her face.

"What did you mean when you said get better?" she said more calm, more scary,and quitely that the four people kicked all thoughts of seperating them and silently started backing up.

"I mean your granfather said for me to stay, them to leave, and ...wait...Oh, shit. You think I told him you got hurt don't you? I should have but didn't want to get you mad so just said one of the soul reapaers' not you specifically. But before we continue anything else..." said Toshiro, trailing off.

"I'm still sleepy. You go beat the crap out of them for me, and don't go easy. Oh make sure you get Renji too. I'm sure he was out there. Even if he wasn't, think about code#1867 and remember who ratted us out. It still burns me up just thinking about it." Lala said yawning, confirming that she indeed was sleepy.

* * *

I know. I know. I suck. Please, don't remind me. Even if you don't like it please review. Oh, and if you like Inuyasha, please take the time to read my other sucky story, Reasons. Thanks!


	4. Traitor!

Hey! I'm back with chapter 4. Go ahead and read it.

* * *

"WHAT!" Lala yelled at the top of her voice. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. For the past five years, this was all happening! The thing that surprised her the most was not knowing a thing about it. Absolutely nothing. Hell, she didn't even know Toshiro was a captain. This pissed her off more than anything. She was used to being tied with Toshiro at everything. I mean everything! How the hell everything got past her surprised her and everyone else in the room. These people included Toshiro, Ichigo, Rukia, Orihime, Uryuu, Chad, Renji, Rangiku, Yoruichi, Urahara, Yumichika, Ikkaku, and Kon. I mean for crying out loud, she was living in Karakura town all this time. The main source of action. Someone should have told her if she was an all time soul reaper or not. ( By all time soul reaper, I mean living in the human world in a gigai exterminating the hollows.) 

"How could this happen, let alone without me knowing!" Lala yelled again. "Hey Toshiro, your a captain right?"

Toshiro smirked and nodded. "I already told you that."

"So you work with grandfather and speak with him and all the other captains on a daily basis, right?" said Lala in a curious( of course it's fake ) way.

"Of course." said Toshiro in a 'naw duh' tone.

"Then tell me this," Lala started in a innocent and sweet way before catching the whole room off guard. Except Toshiro that is. "WHY THE HELL DID NOBODY TELL ME THIS! I'M THE HEAD CAPTAINS GRAND-DAUGHTER FOR CRYING OUT LOUD! NOT ONLY THAT BUT AS ONE OF KARAKURA TOWN'S PERMANENT SOUL REAPERS I THINK I HAVE A RIGHT TO KNOW! WHAT IF ONE O-...mfj...umsu..."

Toshiro had one of his hands on her mouth autimatically cutting her off.

He started to yell back at her but calmed himself and said,"I don't know. I haven't the clearest idea why the soul society wouldn't have informed you and the other two permanent soul reapers. If you want to know ask your grandfather himself."

"I can't. And even if I could, i'd be to busy to contact him." Lala said in a matter of fact tone.

"What do you mean?" Toshiro said.

"1. I've got school. 2.Yumi and Shonen have no clue where i've been for the past couple days. They of course will bother me about that. 3. Karakura town is hollow infested and i've got to get my butt in gear. 4. I have to deal with A.J. about missing the skateboard finals. That's going to be hell to explain..." Lala said. She stopped talking.

Toshiro was surprised by this.

"What are you going to do now, Lala. I know your itching to get out of here, but now isn't the best time to jump up and leave without a plan of some sort. And don't even try to say that wasn't what you were about to do." said Toshiro calmly.

Lala was getting ticked off. And fast. "What makes you think I can't Toshiro? I can jump up and leave right now. I've done it a million times and since i'm stil alive, that means it's a pretty decent idea if you ask me." said Lala quite proud of her small comback.

Unfortunately, she forgot that she was talking to Toshiro, king of all combacks.

"1. Your not a decent person and what's decent to you is very idiotic to us. 2. Your dead. Which makes your last sentence even more stupid. 3. Did you forget? You can hardly stand up with your leg, let alone jump up and leave. 4. For that exact reason is why we need to speak to head captain so swallow that damn pill and get out of your gigai." said Toshiro. He then stood up, got out of his gigai, and looked at Lala as to say 'I'm waiting'.

"I can't walk remember! So that means I can't go right? Right!" Lala said.

And then came the cane.

"What the hell was thaaat-Toshiro, what the hell are you doing put me down now! No! I don't want to go!" screamed Lala.

Uraharra had used his cane/sword to get Lala out of her gigai and then Toshiro picked her up.

* * *

"Toshiro you bastard! let me go! No, don't turn here! Stop walking! Don't you know with every step you take the closer to the meeting hall we get! Stop! Nooo! Don't open those doors!" 

All captains looked at head captain Yamamoto with questioning looks on their faces.

Head Captain Yamamoto had called a meeting and for the past five minutes or so, the captains had heard someone screaming to let them go. They had many questions before Toshiro came in carrying Lala, but after that, they had nothing to say. They were speechless.

Toshiro walked towards Head Captain Yamamoto, stopped in front of him and dropped Lala. He then walked to his place by captain Kyoraku.

Head Captain Yamamoto looked down at Lala. She was sitting there with a look of pain on her face.

Lala soon recovered and turned around to face all the other captains. All the captain's eyes were on her, but she was looking at only one person. Toshiro.

"I can't believe you betrayed me like this." Lala started,"Your a mean bastard, you know that right?" Lala paused, took a deep breath, scooted back around(she can't stand remember?) to look up at her grandfather and started something like this-

"I'm so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so sorry! It was an accident! I sware I didn't mean to do it! I promise you I've learned my lesson!"

The Head Captain looked down at his grand-daughter before saying, "Your actions are unforgivable and even though you are my grand-daugter you must take the ultimate...ultimate...I can't take it any more...Ha! Ha, ha .ah...Lala you should have seen your...seen your...ha ha ha ha...seen your face! What did you think you were in trouble for? Better yet, why did you think you were in trouble?

FLASHBACK

"Why are you taking me to see grandfather anyway Toshiro?" asked Lala.

"Well, he asked if anything else has happened and I told him I found you. He was really upset. I mean he was so mad that his face turned red. He said when you woke up, I was to immediately bring you to him. Boy are you in trouble. What did you do?" said Toshiro slightly smirking.

Lala started yelling, "Put me down you bastard! Traitor!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

END FLASHBACK

Lala scooted around again and said,"You better run Toshiro.You better run."

* * *

I know, I know. Don't remind me. I'm a horrible writer. But please review! You can write anything! I don't care if you say you hate it or love it, just please review! Thank you.

Oh, and I don't own bleach or the characters in this story. I don't even own Lala. Trust me she has a mind of her own.


	5. They might destroy seritei

Hey peoples! And yes, I know peoples isn't a word. I'm using it anyway. Well, here's my update.

* * *

"Run? Why do I need to run? If I recall correctly, you can't chase me so there really isn't any reason to run." said Toshiro with a confident smirk. He knew she was gonna kick his ass when she could after her leg got better, but the oppurtunity was just too good to miss.

Every captain besides Kyoraku, Ukitake, and Unohana were wondering if the apocalypse was here. First, Toshiro, one of the most strictest and least funlike captains of all time had dragged in a girl and apparently pulled a prank on thy girl. Thust causing his smile.

Two, the head captain was called granfather by the girl, also participated in pranking the girl, and was still laughing his head off at the girl, and just who is this girl?

Lala spoke. "Unohana, can you do me a favor and heal my leg real quick?"

"I would be delighted to." said Unohana.

Just then everyone felt a light breeze.

Toshiro was nowhere to be seen.

Gone.

Five seconds later, so was Lala.

Unohana isn't captain of the medical squad for nothing you know. She easily healed Lala's wounds.

Yamamoto stopped laughing for a split second. Then started again.

Just like old times.

Except they were both older.

And stronger.

He was really gonna enjoy this fight.

But Captain Kyoraku always has to ruin the moment. "What if they destroy seritei? I doubt it'll be funny then Yama-jii."

Yamamoto imediately stopped laughing.

He hated when Kyoraku did that.

Though this time, he had a point.

* * *

Sorry it's short. I'll try better next time. Just please. Review. Don't care what kind, just please. Review.


	6. overconfidence is confusing

I'm updating! I love updating. I also love writing this story, it's just, um... it's just that I'm busy. Well anyway, here it is!

* * *

_Where is he? _Lala had been looking for an hour now. _I can't feel his spiritual pressure anywhere. How can he do that? It's like he can completly hide his spiritual pressure and shunpo at the speed of light. Who does he think he is, a captain or something. _

Lala suddenly stopped. _Dammit!_

_'I can't believe she hasn't found me yet. It's like I've gotten faster than her.' _Toshiro smacked his head. _'Of course I've gotten faster than her, Of course she can't find me. If I try to hide my spiritual pressure even just a little bit, it will completly disappear because I'm a captain. It looks like running away from Lala will now go in my favor because I'm a captain. Wait. If I'm a captain, why am I running. Since I'm a captain, I can easily_

_Easily what? Beat her? Don't you think your being over confident a bit?_

_'Shut up Hyourimaru. I've got this handled. At this rate, I won't even need to use you.'_

_Highly doubt it._

_'Highly doubt what?'_

_You won't need to use me. Come on! Think Toshiro, think! Lala isn't one to let you get ahead of her in anything. She most likely tried just as hard as you did if not harder._

_'From what I've seen these past couple of days, I'd say she's weaker than me._

_There you go being over confident again. Remember, she reached shikai the exact same moment we did. So if we've reached bankai,isn't it safe to say she did?_

_Why do you keep saying 'she' when it's suppose to be 'them'?_

_...I just got so confused it's not even funny._

_Me and you reached shikai the same moment as Lala and Ryohime. You keep refering Lala and ryohime as she when it's suppose to be they._

_Oh. I was just talking about Lala. I don't see why I would need to talk about Ryohime._

_But you refered me and you as we instead of you._

_...What?_

_If you were doing what you were saying, then why didn't you refer me and you as you like you refered Lala and Ryohime as she._

_What is it? Confuse Hyourinmaru day?_

_You know what, just forget it. I'm tired of trying to explain. Now..._

"I've finally found you"

Toshiro turned aound to see exactly who he didn't want to see. Not yet anyway."How did you find me? I'm sure I hid my spiritual pressure all the way."

"It wasnt you I was trying to find. It wasn't really me trying to find anybody either." She stated defensively.

"I'm not really n the mood for your jokes and confusing words Lala." I said.

"I really wasn't in the mood for your twisted sense of humor either. Anyway, it's really simple. I just got Ryohime to sense where our dear Hyourinmaru was. See what I mean by simple? So, you ready to die?"

** SOMEWHERE IN 12th DVISION**

"Head captain, I've found them!"

"Where are they!"

"11th divsion sir!"

Why did the head captain get a sudden sense of dread?

**

* * *

**

I'm done! Yay! Oh yeah, ryo means dragon and hime means princess. I geuss if you put them together you get dragon princess right? Hope so. Anyway, please review!


	7. Bankai?

I'm updating a bit faster than usual today. I geuss I just got a sudden sense of inspiration. Anyway here's another chapter!

* * *

"No, I'm not exactly ready to die yet. I also highly doubt I'm about to die yet." Toushiro said.

"You never know, Toushiro. I might be the one to kill you. It also could be the day I might kill you." I said.

"Have you reached bankai?" He asked impassively.

"What does that have to do with anything?" I snaped irritably.

"Well, me and Hyourinmaru were having an interesting conversation about who can beat whom. Me or you. I decided I didn't need to run from you because I'm a captain and can easily defeat you. He said I'm becoming a little overconfident about being a captain." He said once again like he could be doing something better.

"I still don't see how that would have anything to do with my bankai and whether or not i've reached it." I once again snapped irritably. Although this time I was a bit more bitter with my words.

The worst thing that could have happened, happened. He smirked. That was always a bad thing when we were growing up. Still is today. I hope he hasn't figured out I've not yet rea-

"You haven't reached bankai have you?"

Dammit.

"That's why you were so shocked I'm now a captain. You didn't show it, but you were. " He was now making his way towards me, which was by the way, not making me feel the least bit better. "We both reached shikai at the same time, which is why you wouldn't have thought I would have reached bankai, let alone captaincy," He is now right in front of me, he is now bending his head slightly to look me in the face. He's two inches from my face at the most. He's smirking at me. "when you didn't."

I always used to think he was cute when we were growing up. Just a bit. When I first saw him again, I thought he was handsome. Just a bit. When I look at him now, while he's two inches at the most from my face, smirking, I think he's hot.

Of coarse, just a bit.

"Hyourinmaru thought the same thing as you. I'm right though. And usually when someone is right, it's no big deal. But I'm right and it's a very big deal because that means I'm stronger than you. I'm a bit better than you, I " He pauses just a second, just to show his smirk. What's he playing at? "beat you."

I pulled back just as suddenly as he pulled in.

"What makes you think I haven't reached bankai?" I asked once again irritably, this time a whole helping of bitterness.

With smirk still intact, he says,"The fact you're irratible at the subject and get more bitter at each word you say in the name of the subject."

Wow, he's gotten better at reading my actions. Or reactions. Whatever you want to call it.

Wait.

I just got the best idea!

Boy is he gonna get a surprise.

* * *

I'm done! Take it, Read it, then Review it.

I've got a new idea to do a point of view pattern. First Lala, then Toushiro. For the rest of the chapters. If you're against it, then tell me in a review.

Style goes in favor of majority.


	8. Won't be Bored

Next chapter is here!

-----------------------------------------------------------------

"What? Why are you giving me that look?" Crap, Crap, Crap! This is not good. Not good at all!

"What look? I don't know what your talking about." She says in that sickening-fake-sweet voice.

She knows what look I'm talking about. It's got the whole mischievious twinge to it. Her eyes do anyway. If I didn't know her as good as I do, I wouldn't think anything was wrong. Her smile looks perfectly normal. Nothing sinister like at all. It's the eyes and only the eyes. I can tell any emotion that she is feeling just by looking into her eyes. The face though is a totally different matter. If you don't know her like me and her grandfather do, she can totally trick you. She can fool anybody into thinking anything. She is the perfect actress. That's the worst part about it.

No wait.

The worst part about it is she uses manipulation and extortion whenever she can.

That is by far the worst part about it. Even more when you add the actress part. All you need to add to that is her mad schemes and you get-

That look.

"I am not participating in any of your crazy schemes, you got that?" I say.

Lala snorts a bit and then looks away. "I always helped you when you would get a plan, why won't you ever help me?" she asked in such a pitiful voice that I almost gave in.

Almost.

"That's because with my plans, we never get caught. With yours, they ALWAYS backfire. Besides, we're older and have more responsibilities. We don't have time to goof off and constantly pull pranks any more. I'm a captain and you're a ...uhh... umm...-"

"A soul reaper with no bisuness here. Person who has the power to do what I want, when I want. Come on Toushiro!" She turns back to me and gives me the puppy dog face. "Just one prank for old times sake. I'm gonna leave probably as soon as we go back and talk to the other captains. Who knows when we'll see each other again? Please?"

Again, I almost gave in to her pleas.

Almost.

"No."

"What? Come on! What do I gotta do, huh? I've got the best prank ever! Please! I'll do anything!"

"You haven't changed one bit. You're still as childish as ever." I say shaking my head.

"Do you want a Watermelon?"

"No."

"Orange?"

"No."

"Rootbeer?"

"No. I hate rootbeer, you know thaaaaaaaaat!" Did she just do what I think she did?

"I told you to never say that EVER AGAIN!" Yep. She did.

The worst part(s) of this situation is 1) when she knocked me down, I hit the concrete. Hard. 2)This means she is still obsessed with rootbeer. I hate rootbeer. That's a very bad combination and it's put together again. 3) We're in a very comprimising position. She is stradling me while inches from my face, is her face. 4) We're in the ELEVENTH division.

Bad situation.

Very bad situation.

And to think this is what I'm going to have to deal with for the next couple years.

Not to light, not to dark brown hair. Same exact color eyes. Manipulitive. Extortionist. Fiesty. Childish. Extremely pretty. Especially when mad.

The exact same Lala.

Maybe this won't be so bad.

After all, this is Lala. She's still fun.

Though I might have a hard time,  
at least I won't be bored. 


End file.
